Female undine Warrior
by Vanessa Masters
Summary: *The Dinosaur Eggs have resurfaced but along with them is Lady Despair's new Commander and Kevin 11's Wife, a Evil mermaid/Sea Witch called Saleen! Will our Heroes save the day?


**In today's Zyuranger parody Ep, the Roles of burai and Scorpion Warrior Lami shall be played by Dan Phantom of Danny Phantom and Saleen the Water Elemental from Aladdin.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

**I Own only Lady Despair. No Copyright claiming, used solely for entertainment.**

_Castle Horok stood ominously as the silence and darkness of space surrounded it. But there was ONE sound, the sound of footsteps and a voice calling out to the Earth. It turned out to be Lady Despair, shown to be in a red dress and she was also wearing a black collar on her neck. The dress straps reached up and around her neck the hem ending at her knees and black heels adorned her feet clicking as she walked along the railing of her balcony._

"Saleen! Saleen, it's time to awaken!" She smiles, waving out to the planet. "My Dear, Saleen...It's Time To Awaken!"

Thunder boomed and Blue Lighting shoots out and downward to the Earth, lighting up her sinister smiling face.

The lightning traveled down and down, until it shot into the Ocean zapping into a sea-cave which lit up from the touchdown.

"**_TIME TO WAKE UP, SALEEN!_**" Sierra's voice echoed down from the sky.

The winds blew stronger at the sound of Despair's Voice, causing the waves to roll high and a mass of dark clouds gathered over the Ocean making the scene dark and frightening. Loud rumbling boomed from the sea-cave as a large boulder of red-orangeish coral rolled on out of the cave, rolling and rolling until it burst out of the water onto the shore. It seemed to look upward at the sky; a large purple octopus clung to the top of it, as did several crabs, starfish, seaweed, urchins and Eels.

"**_Oh, Saleen! The time for DaiZyuJin's fall draws near! NOW GO FORTH!_**"

On the command, the Boulder of Coral rolls on across the beach, soon rolling on through the town set near the Beach. It rolled up the steps onto the middle of the empty street before stopping to turn around its center seems to suck in and expand...as if it was breathing!

**_The Female Undine Commander!_**

In a local park Danny Phantom the Tyranno Ranger wanders in a despondent funk. Not a week ago, his Evil Alternate Self "_Dan Phantom_" had been released from his imprisonment inside of a Fenton-Thermos guarded by Clockwork the Ghost of Time. It was his secret shame; he had gone to the dark side in an alternate future killing his ghost half by removing it from his body. But the ghost half free of his human consciousness, rebelled by removing his old Nemesis Vlad Masters, another Halfa, of his ghost half merging the two as one Super Powerful Ghost Being. Then Phantom killed his human half to destroy all connections to his previous life.

"STOP IT!"

Danny was jostled out of his thoughts when he heard a shout and a crash, he rushed over a ways and saw a young blonde haired boy with a green sleeveless hoodie, with a light green t-shirt underneath and brown shorts. He sported a large green hat on his head with round ornamental blue sphere on the front.

Thou the hat was half off as he had been showed off his bike by some Bullies.

"Knock it off!" The little boy yelled. The one Bully was holding him down as the other two kicked at his bicycle.

"Stuck up little Jerk!" The Bully holding him sneered. "Think your hot stuff with your new bike."

Danny was about to rush forward when someone cut him to the chase.

"CUT IT OUT!" A Older boy rushed forward and tugged off the Bully. "Get off my Little Brother, You jerks!"

The boy was older but looked to be the brother of the little guy. They had the same blue eyes and blonde hair, thou his was spikier, he wore a sleeveless high collar shirt and blue jeans with brown gloves on his hands.

"Lay off my kid Brother!"

The one Bully walked up to the older boy and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"Shaddup!"

**WHAM!**

The boy curled his gloved hand and punched the Bully in the side of his face. A large bruise slowly welling up, this of course intimidated the other Bullies.

"Let's get out of here!" They cried running off. The first Bully pulling himself to his feet and running alongside them too.

The older boy turned and kneeled to place his hands on the boys shoulders, to dust him off and comfort him.

"Those Bullies are Such _Jerks_" The boy scoffed, patting his little brother for he was his brother.

"Big Brother!" The little boy cried, wrapping his arms around his brother's neck. The Elder reached up and patted the back of the younger one's head.

"Easy. Easy, don't cry." Pulls back to face him. "The next time they bully you, come to me and I'll beat them up!"

"Okay..." The boy said softly. His Big brother smiled softly at him, patting him on the cheek.

"You're Okay, right?" He asked. "They didn't hurt you?"

"I'm okay." The boy said, attempting to puff up his chest in manly, brave, causing his brother to chuckle in amusement.

"Well, that's good to hear." Pick's up his brother's bike. "So, let's head on home little bro."

The kindness and Love between the two made Danny slightly envious. He only had a odler sister and he barely saw her now a days. The only thing _vaguely_ close to an Older Brother was Phantom...and their last meeting involved him trying to Slice and Dice him with a Sword!

"Hey, Big Brother can we stop and look at the eggs we pulled from the Ocean first?" The little brother asked.

"Okay." The older brother said.

That got Danny's attention real quick. '_Eggs from the Ocean?'_ He staretd to head after the boys, but stopped hearing Ben calling out to him from behind.

"Danny!" Ben, Juniper, Raph and Kurt rushed over to him. "Danny, we just spoke to one of the locals. Evidently, a pair of young kid fished a chest with two eggs in it out of the sea a few days ago!"

"What's that?" Danny asked confused.

"It's gotta be the Dinosaur Eggs!" Raph told Danny point blank. "They must have made it ALL the way here from Delos."

_**80,000,000,000,000,000,000 years ago the Five Leaders of the Ancient Tribes made a horrifying discovery. Before being sealed away Lady Despair performed a ceremony summoning a massive Asteroid to strike Earth. Knowing their fates were sealed, but hoping to preserve a small bit of their Culture they placed Two Dinosaur Eggs, one Male, one Female, into a magically protected chest and set it adrift into the Ocean. In the Hope that their ancestor's would look down and protect the Eggs.**_

Lady Despair and Zyuranger stumbled upon them, and began a fierce battle for possession of the eggs. For The Cosmic Law was that the last Two of ANY species would be protected by the Magic of Immortality. But until they hatch they are vulnerable, thus Lady Despair wishes to use them in a ceremony to grant her Eternal Life.

The Eggs inadvertently fell back into the Ocean and thus our story bring us to this moment.

"Wait...THOSE BOYS!" Danny quickly runs off.

"Danny! Danny!" The Gang surprised run after him. As he catches up to the Two Brothers, who if you haven't guessed, are T.K. and Matt Ishida.

"You two!" Danny called out, walking to the boys. "You mentioned something about eggs, before?"

"Yeah..." Matt replied. A little wary of this group of strangers.

"It's just...those may be the eggs we've been looking for. Do you think we could take a look at them?" Ben smiled reassuringly a the boys.

Unbeknownst to them, the large Coral Boulder was in the bushes behind them, seemingly listen to them as various hermit crabs crawled across it.

"No Way! Finders Keepers!" T.K. frowned. Upset these teenagers might take the Eggs from him and Matt.

"Please. These Eggs are really important to us!" Juniper pleaded, bending own to look T.K. in the face. T.K. just pouted in return.

"Come on, T.K. If the eggs belong to these people, it would be wrong for us to keep them." Matt chided his little brother. "It sounds okay to me. Come on, follow me."

Matt waved to the Zyurangers, rolling his brother's bike as the other followed.

"Thank you, Boy. It means a lot to us." Danny thanked them.

"Oh, sorry my name is Matt. And this is my brother T.K." Matt answered.

"Ahh." Danny nodded. "I'm Danny. This is Juniper, Kurt, Raph and Ben."

"Well, let's hurry. If we want to see those Eggs, we got to do it before me a T.K. have to head home." Matt explained as they walked off.

***************************************************************************************

All the while the Coral Boulder seemed to expand more rapidly, like it was breathing in excitement before rolling on after the group. But staying in the shade of the tree's to keep out of sight...until the RIGHT time.

*****************************************************************************************

The gang soon reached the Warehouse district where the Two boys hung out. The Two had told The Gang how their parents divorced. They still saw each other, but preferred to meet at the warehouse since it was within equal distance of their homes. T.K. living with his Mother and Matt with his Father.

"Our Dad and Mom helped us clean it up and make it into a sorta clubhouse for ourselves." Matt explained.

"Mom and Dad get along well. They just didn't want to live together anymore. T.K. explained simply. Just like a young child would.

"They make sure we still get to see each other when we possibly can...Here it is!" Matt finished, rushing up to the sliding door of a warehouse. Opening it they all hurried in, the boulder seemingly looking around a corner through the doorway, the gang marveled at the various pictures, toys and comics kept in the warehouse. It was a variable clubhouse!

But what REALLY caught their attention was a stack of boxes hiding a open chest, inside of it was a heating lamp warming up Two Grey, black spotted eggs.

"It's them! The Dinosaur Eggs!" Juniper cheered, clapping her hands happily. The Guys smiled and cheered in glee too.

"Dinosaur Eggs?" Matt questioned.

"If we can guard these eggs until they hatch, we can bring the Dinosaur's back from extinction." Danny happily exclaimed.

"But there's a Wicked Witch who wants them for if she uses them in a Dark Ritual, she'll obtain Eternal Life and the Eggs will Die." Juniper warned the bros. "We need to move them somewhere safe. Is it alright if we take them?" Juniper asked, since she didn't want to offend the boys but REALLY hoped they would say, Yes

"It's okay with me. What about you, T.K." Matt believed them. There was something about them that reassured him of their speaking the Truth. But wanted to run it by his little brother, who had grown attached to the eggs hoping to see them hatch.

"Hmmm...Yeah. It's alright." T.K. looked a little down but beamed up at his brother. "If big Brother trusts them, then so do I you can have 'em!"

Everyone sighed relieved.

"Thanks." Ben replied gratefully, before turning to Danny. "We better get them out of here."

The gang nodded, pulling out the lamp and closing the lid of the Chest only to jump back on seeing a large tentacle plop onto the cover. Attached to the tentacle was the Mother of All Octopuses!

"WAAAH!" Ben startled backwards. Raph caught him and stared in puzzlement at the creature.

"How the Shell did THAT get here!?" Only to stumble as _something_ slammed into the side of the Warehouse.

"Ahh!" Kurt grabbed a hold of June, as Danny and Ben grabbed a hold of the boys, trying to steady themselves with the rumbling. Raph meanwhile swiped at the Octopus with his Sai's forcing it to back up, allowing him to grab the chest.

"What's doing this!?" Raph yelled, the shaking getting worse as plaster fell from the ceiling as _Something_ rolled across the roof.

"Everyone, outside!" Danny shouted.

"Come on, Matt!" Raph called over his shoulder. Kurt carrying the chest as they hurried to get out of the room with the Octopus.

But as they reached the door leading outside, a _certain_ boulder came crashing through it.

"Whoa Nelly!" Ben yelled. They turned to see A large Octopus on **ONE** side and a Huge Boulder barreling toward them from the **OTHER** side!

"We're trapped!" Danny shouted.

"Ah!" Juniper pointed toward the boulder. "What's up with that Rock!?"

"I-I think that's...Coral!" Ben peered at the boulder. But stopped his examination of the Boulder as it came hurtling at the Zyurangers and Kids, crashing into the wall as they made a dodged to the side.

The Boulder rolled back...and seemed to turn toward Kurt and the bros, holding the Chest!

"Look out!" Raph cried out, helping Kurt and the boys to their feet. The whole gang sprinting to the door but temporarily pausing with the Octopus in front of it.

"Out Of The WAY, SLIME-BALL!" Danny shouted, hurling a Ecto-Ball at the boneless Beast knocking it outside.

"Hurry!" ben called to the others, as they sped outside with the Boulder hot on their tails!

"Run, Quickly!" Kurt yelled.

"You mean Not _Slow!?_" June sarcastically threw back panting in adrenaline and fright of a huge 200 pound stone coming after them at High Speed.

As they were running the Boulder stopped where it was a few feet behind them, letting the Crabs and urchins fall off and the octopus climb on.

"Hehehehe..."

The gang turn surprised to hear laughter, when suddenly the boulder exploded into a wave of orange and red energy.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Aaaahh!" The gang yelled out, as they were knocked aside by the energy gathering together on the corner ledge of a nearby building.

The energy reforms into a humanoid female form, more handsome than beautiful.

She has extremely long brown hair, almost floor length and is tied near the bottom, she has a coral pink tiara and matching earrings and a starfish necklace, all accenting her face which was showing an expression of pure fury. From her clam-sea shell bra covered chest all the way to the bottom of her feet, her skin changed into red fish scales with yellow spots along the side of her legs as well as very three very thin and long fins coming out of the sides of the top of her legs. In her hand she wielded a strong weapon, a large bladed boomerang.

"Aww Great!" Raph griped, stumbling to his feet. "Another Heartless Warrior!"

"Heartless Warrior? Pfft!" The humanoid female scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Shell-head." She proudly lifts up her chin, looking down at the Zyuranger's. "I am a Faithful and Full Fledged Water Elemental and Commander of Lady Despair's Army. I am Secret Agent **SALEEN!**"

"Hah!" Leaping into the air a large water-spout formed underneath her feet, allowing her to soar through the Air directly at our Heroes.

This got a pleased response from The Mistress of Castle Horok.

*****************************************************************************************

**The Moon: Castle Horok's balcony.**

"What A Show! You Get'em, Saleen!" Lady Despair cheered, peering through her spyglass again.

"Saleen?" A surprised, Jack, Rika, Renamon and Billy exclaimed.

"My Queen, who is this "Saleen?" Jack Spicer inquired.

"I never heard of her before." Billy grunted.

"You never even heard of _Soap_' before, Numbskull!" Rika snapped.

Despair turned from her Spyglass to grin at her followers.

"Right before we were sealed away I had sent Saleen to chase after the Dino-Eggs as my New Commander." Lady Despair shook with excitement, turning to call out into the Castle. "Kevin! Kevin!"

Kevin appeared walking up the stairs onto the balcony, growling in question as if to say, _"Yes, My Queen?"_

"Have I got a treat for you!" Lady Despair chuckled, clapping her hands together to cover her mouth, giggling from excitement before waving at Spyglass. "Take a Look!"

"Huh?" Kevin grunted confused. But his curiosity now peaked he lumbered over to the Spyglass and gazed into it with his one large eye. Down on Earth he saw a jet of water slashing through the heroes', before stopping to reveal a familiar female figure, blocking a downward punch from Four-arms, blasting a jet of water at his feet to knock him off his feet. She then turned to face the others, boomerang sword held up high to fight on.

"Raawwr!?" Kevin pulled back with a roar of disbelief, turning to gazed at Despair slack-jawed. "Hrrr?"

"Surprise!" lady Despair cheered, holding up her hands in a pleased shrug. "How does it feel, to see your wife after so long?"

Kevin quickly peered into the spyglass to check again, to see if it really was Saleen. The others were FLOORED!

"KEVIN'S WIFE!?" Jack and Billy sputtered, shocked beyond words. Even Renamon had her eyes wide open and was looking intently at Despair for answers.

"Hold Up!" Rika yelled, holding up hands to pause the others. "We've known Kevin for...what...2,000 years before we got imprisoned? And we got to know him more during our Eighty-Million years imprisonment, how could we NOT know about a wife before now?"

"Simple: Kevin can't speak." Lady Despair states matter of fact. "Kevin was abandoned as a baby due to his mutant form; I found him and sorta took him in...But the exposure to the cold Mountain airs tore up his vocal cords preventing him from EVER uttering a single word."

"That's true." Renamon placed a paw under her chin thoughtfully. "All this time, Kevin's never _Really_ spoken to us. We pretty much got the gist of what he wanted with his actions or gestures."

"Huh...I guess, we just got used to not hearing him talk." Jack shrugged, as Rika looked a bit sheepish.

"So...when exactly did they get married?" Rika asked softly, a little embarrassed by her naivety.

"Oh. They met 20,000 years before I recruited you and Jack, Rika-Dear." Lady Despair laughed, gesturing from Kevin to Saleen on Earth. "They had met during a great battle and she helped him heal from his injuries, after that, the two met when I recruited Saleen for the occasional job, since she's the most powerful sea-witch in the world..." Sierra pauses with a coy smirk. "Next to ME, of course."

"Of course." Rika grinned.

"They fell in love, I guess after years of sinking ships and drowning sailors you get bored and want to settle down with someone." Smiles at Kevin, who looks up happily toward Lady Despair. "So, One-Hundred years before our _Unfortunate Incarceration_ the two married."

"Wow!" Billy gaped. "That's longer the any marriage I've ever heard of."

"They weren't married for the last 80 million years, Billy." Rika corrected. "Just the one hundred before...which, your right IS pretty long.."

"Now, Saleen. Your husband is watching!" Lady Despair walks toward edge of balcony motioning to Kevin as she sends a magical message to Saleen. "Fight hard and bring back those eggs. But don't break them just yet. Just bring them to me, nice and safe."

She jerks her talon hand at the Earth. "NOW GO!"

*****************************************************************************************

"HEEE-YAAAH!"

Saleen flew through the air, right arm held out holding her boomerang blade, left hand open shooting a stream of pressurized water down on the heroes as her starfish necklace glowed shooting beams of red energy down exploding against the Group.

She landed a few feet in front of them, the Ishidia Brothers hiding behind a staircase, the Heroes struggling to stand up among the small craters and puddles surrounding them.  
Saleen held out her hand, pearls suddenly appearing between her fingers, before she threw the pearls at the Group.

The pearls morphed into purple, spiny, moving balls.

"SEA URCHINS!" Kurt called out in alarm.

**BOOM!**

The gang stepped back in time as a the urchin's exploded, the smoke from the explosion blocked them from view as they quickly transformed.

**_DINO BUCKLERS!_**

The Heroes leapt through the smoke as The Zyurangers. But Saleen sneered at them in a evilly smug way.

"SCREWDIVERS!"

On the shouted command, several blue tridents burst out of the puddles that formed from Saleen's water attack, striking the heroes in the back's with a sparking strike. Knocked down the Zyuranger's turned to see several figures burst out of the puddles.

The creatures were colored in shades of soothing sea and dark green, with gold bands and highlights, their form's seemed more suitable for an underwater habitat. Sleek in form, they had finned feet apparently to assist them in gliding through the water. Possesing helmet's shaped like a fish for a head, the fish's gaping jagged mouth served as the helmet's eye slot, as well as the angular spiral black eyes of the helmet and the sinister glowing yellow eyes of the Heartless itself, give them a fierce and lethal appearance. Also, the fins at the back of their helmets looked to serve as a three-bladed propeller allowing them to charge through the sea with great bursts of speed.

Their dark green clawed hands gave away their violent tendencies, but their trident; medium blue and featuring three flared prongs ending in lethal barbs, were their most obvious weapons. Their heartless Emblem was on their chest.

_**Deep Sea Fiend Screwdivers**_

The Gang instantly charged at the school of Screwdivers, kicking, punching, knocking their tridents aside to avoid being impaled on their barbs. The others were on the roofs, to draw the screwdivers apart and thin their number's. As Danny fought them on land with his Power Sword, charging it with Ecto-Energy before slashing through a whole group in a storm of red and green.

"Ahh!" Matt and T.K. gasped in alarm as a screwdiver landed near them, dissolving into darkness while releasing a heart.

"MATT, GET T.K. OUT OF HERE!" Danny shouted seeing the brothers were still here.

"Alright!" Shouted Matt as he took his little brother by the shoulder and led him quickly away.

_WHOOSH!_

"GAHH!" Danny shouted, struck in the back by a jet-stream of water shot from Saleen's fingertips.

The Undine came swinging at him with her weapon, Danny blocked the strike with his hands but Saleen broke free and sliced him across the chest, knocking him down. She looked in the direction of the Bros and saw them escaping with the Chest.

"Darn it. WAIT!" Saleen screeched, chasing after the brothers.

The Brothers were running down the road frantically, trying to be careful in case a car came along, but something much Bigger and WORSE then a car landed in their path.

"Hrrrrr." Kevin 11 breathed raspy, glaring at the brothers with his three eyes.

"Let's get out of here!" Matt shouted turning his brother around, so they could head back the way they came. Only for Saleen to step into their path.

Matt held onto his little brother head jerking from Saleen to Kevin, unsure of which was more terrifying or _worse_. The Two beings stepping closer to the two boys, husband and wife in synch with each others movement.

Saleen put on a pleasant expression reaching out to the boy's with her hand, the bladed boomerang lowered to her side.

"Give me those eggs, now." Saleen gently told the bros.

"NO WAY!" T.K. Shouted.

"GRAAAH!" Kevin growled, charging at the boys reaching for T.K. but the boy slipped and rolled down the hill to the pavement below.

"WAAHHHH!" T.K. cried out. He landed at the bottom with a sickening crack, helmet flying off and the chest tumbling after him.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled in alarm. But Kevin's lower two arms snagged him and held him tighter as they watched T.K. tumble down. "T.K! T.K!"

Saleen hurried to her husband's side, who just then noticed the chest containing the Dinosaur eggs laying next to T.K.'s side.

"Darling! We need those eggs!" Saleen hurried told her love.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

The Two turned to see Danny flying through the air in a attempt to grab Matt from them. But Kevin extended a diamond blade from his diamond arm and slashed Danny on his underside, knocking him through the air and next to T.K.

"Danny!" The others quickly rushed over to help him up. But when they looked back to Kevin and Saleen they were gone along with matt!

"Danny, it's T.K. and he's hurt!" Kurt called out, pointing in the direction of the prone boy.

The Zyurangers rushed to his side, mildly distracted by the Chest but Danny lifted TK gently into his arms with Juniper holding his hands to check his pulse.

"TK!" Danny worried wiped the boys face of the dirt clinging to it.

"Big Brother..."

"That's a nasty gash." Raph commented with a wince. "He might have a concussion."

"Danny, we have to get him to a hospital and quick!" Juniper warned worried for the young boy.

"TK, it's gonna be alright! Just hang on okay?" Danny assured the delirious boy.

"Big brother..." TK's head slumped to the side unconscious.

"TK!" Danny panicked, leaping up him and the others rushed for a Hospital, Kurt carrying the Chest and hoping they would get there in time.

**Castle Horok: Ball Room**

_Inside Jessie's Palace the Group is dancing around Sparky suspended from the ceiling by a chain, occasionally stopping to point their hands or weapons at the boy threateningly in celebration of their soon to be victory over the Zyuranger._

The Octopus Armand and Several Turquoise March's were playing instruments to make the music for their Master. Thou with the Turquoise March's they _WERE_ the musical instruments. The Turquoise March have a smooth, conical body that is predominantly blue with a thick, horizontal, sky blue stripe along its midsection. It also has a Heartless emblem emblazoned on its chest. The top of its body flares outward and forms a jagged "collar" below the Heartless's spherical, pitch black head. It also wears a conical, sky blue hat that has a blue-white, jagged brim and a thin, curled tip. Like many Heartless, the Turquoise March has glowing yellow eyes. Its seemingly useless feet sport three small, thin toes. They swing back and forth through the air, radiating the sound of their tune as The Heartless Gargoyles marched in place on their pillars and the Defenders danced swaying with their shields to the tune of Victory.

Dan Phantom leaned against the wall, uninterested in the dance party going close to him but he needed to be close by in case Lady Despair planned to attack the Zyurangers.

"Let Me Go!" Mat shouted to be heard over the music playing. He struggles to get free, legs flailing about in the air. "What Are you going to do to me!?"

"We're gonna ransom you in exchange for those Dinosaur eggs." Lady Despair cheers, waving at her followers gleefully. "Dance, Everyone! Dance! With Saleen now on our side, The Despair Army is _stronger then Ever!_

The Group stops, as Saleen turns and throws herself into Kevin's arms with a overjoyed cry of happiness.

"MY DARLING!" Saleen coo's, nuzzling her head against Kevin's shoulder, beaming happily at the presence of her Love and Husband.

Kevin jerks startled, but growls softly down at his lovely wife, reaching his hand up to softly stroke her hair in happy contentment at being reunited with his Love.

"Oh I can't watch!" Jack cried out, covering his face with his fingers and peeking over the side. "It's so shameful!"

"Right! Dur-ha-ha-ha-ha..." Billy stupidly chuckled, covering his eye only to lower them and stare.

"I can't believe you two." Rika scoffed, smacking jack's and Billy's hands down. "And your NOT fooling anyone we know your looking!"

"So embarrassing" Renamon shook her head at the two. Phantom sighed exasperated turning his head away from the scene.

Lady Despair chuckled, tapping her scepter to get the others attention shaking her head at their reaction to Kevin and Saleen.

"Oh, let them have their fun." Lady Despair gestures at The Happy Couple. "They haven't seen each other in 80 Million years, after all."

Lady Despair walks over to speak more closely to Jack, Billy, Rika and Renamon. Grinning at Saleen who hug's Kevin more tightly, sliding her hands up and down his arm softly.

"When Kevin left to become My General, Saleen returned to their house by the Dead Sea to wait faithfully for his return. Ahahaha." Lady Despair chuckles, actually happy to see this sorta love with her Followers as she walks on over to Saleen and Kevin tilting her head cutely at the Two Lovers. "Isn't that sweet?"

Saleen turns to Lady Despair and the others, arms still on Kevin's. "But then Lady Despair came to see me. She said: If I were to become her New Commander and help you find the Dinosaur Eggs,..." Saleen turns excitedly to Kevin, beaming with happiness as she slaps her hand against Kevin's chest. "SHE'D USE HER POWERS TO ALLOW YOU TO TALK!"

Kevin looks surprised as Saleen trails her scaled finger's across Kevin's pec, looking up at Sierra in happy disbelief at hearing of his Queen's promise. She beams back at him with a dazzling, if slightly sharp, looking smile.

"Hmmmmm. Everything's turning out so well." Saleen cooed happily.

"How wonderful!" Rika gushed, clapping her hands together at the romantic scene unfolding before her eyes.

"I'm also doing my best, so please make me the General of your Machine Army!" Jack cried out excitedly.

"And make me smarter!"Said Billy, accidentally punching himself on the side of the head. "Ow! De-heeheehee..."

"All the Magic in the world couldn't make YOU smarter, Billy." Renamon muttered to herself in a bored manner.

Lady Despair shook her head amused at the group. "You **All** will get your eventually." Beams jubilantly as she holds up two fingers in pinch gesture, looking very pleased with herself "We're so close to getting those Dinosaur Eggs!" Shakes eagerly. "With all those in hand, we'll have everything we need to destroy **DaiZyuJin!**"

The Evil Band could feel the excitement and overjoyed sensation coming from their mistress, and they enjoyed it too. Finally after 80 Million years they would succeed in world Domination!

"Dan Phantom!" Lady Despair gestures at uninterested Phantom. "Saleen" Saleen turns nodding at her Queen. "And the Dinosaur eggs! AHAHAHAAHAHA!"

"_**MWAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAAH**_"

The group laugh wickedly, while poor Matt dangles from the ceiling like a worm on a hook. Bait for the BIGGER Fish, Lady Despair plans to catch.

**To be Continued**


End file.
